


As Sweet As You

by tripnoiz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripnoiz/pseuds/tripnoiz
Summary: It's soft HisoIllu Hours





	As Sweet As You

**Author's Note:**

> Some small thing I wrote in a hurry to cheer up my good friend @Killluwugonn on Twitter

Was it the smell of the pancakes or the sound of them sizzling that woke Illumi up? It might have been a combination of the two. He couldn’t tell, but it wasn’t important. The most important fact was that there were pancakes. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking to clear his vision and stifling a yawn. His body felt so heavy, parts of him were bruised and stiff. 

Where was he exactly? He was completely naked except for the white bed sheet draped over him. He held it close to his chest as he sat up, taking in his surroundings. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stay the night,” he called out an apology. Across the room, Hisoka was tending to the stove top, keeping close watch on the frying pan. He was also completely naked except for a floral printed apron that was just a little bit too small for him. From the bed, Illumi had a great view of the man’s gorgeous ass. 

"Don’t worry about it,” Hisoka answered, shrugging casually without turning around. He skillfully flipped the pancakes onto a plate, creating a stack of five, and switched the stove off at the wall. “Are you hungry?” he asked, drizzling maple syrup over the stack.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Illumi teased, allowing himself a small smile. He was only half joking though, the other half was truthful. He’d never seen Hisoka set foot in a kitchen before except to retrieve glasses for alcohol. Usually he just ordered room service or went out to restaurants.

“I guess you’re not hungry then,” Hisoka replied, taking a seat next to Illumi on the bed. The mattress caved a little under his weight and Illumi shifted his position, crossing his legs under the sheet. Hisoka used his fork to cut the pancakes and brought it to his mouth. “Mmmm.” He gave Illumi a sideways glance, exaggerating his chewing motions.

“I’m not going to ask nicely.” Illumi folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. “In fact, I’m not going to ask at all.” He wasn’t about to concede that easily. Hisoka slowly and deliberately cut another piece. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, maintaining eye contact with Illumi the whole time. He placed the pancake in his mouth and licked his lips. 

Illumi had to look away. He shifted his position again, this time hiding himself under the sheet. It wasn’t only the pancakes that looked delicious. In the morning light, Hisoka was practically radiating a handsome aura. His cheeks were bare of his usual makeup and his reddish hair was down across his forehead. His golden eyes still carried their usual mischievous spark. Illumi didn’t often see him like this, but he thought this look was very attractive.

After a moment, the pleasant smell of pancakes and maple syrup seemed stronger to Illumi’s nose. He glanced back. Hisoka was offering the loaded fork to him. “Of course I’m going to share,” Hisoka purred. “Open wide for me.” He smirked at his own comment. He didn’t even need to add anything else. Illumi’s face lightly flushed red. It wasn’t that easy to make him blush but Hisoka always managed.

Illumi obediently opened his mouth and accepted the food. He chewed thoughtfully. “Not bad,” he remarked. The pancakes were light, thick and fluffy. They were perfectly balanced, not too sweet. The sweetness came from the maple syrup. He had a sweet tooth but even he thought it could be overpowering at times. It seemed that Hisoka did know his way around a frying pan after all.

“You’ve got a little something,” Hisoka murmured, suddenly leaning in close. Illumi could smell a faint strawberry fragrance from the shampoo he’d used. His tongue was warm and wet as it glided across Illumi’s chin, licking up the maple syrup that had dripped down it. Hisoka flicked his tongue just at the edge of Illumi’s lips and pulled back. 

“Thanks,” Illumi replied, averting his gaze again. His fingertips touched the spot on his chin and he stared down at his hands which were balled up in the sheets. He was acutely aware of his increased heartrate, his heart pounding behind his ribcage. He willed it to slow down. He willed himself to calm down. He remembered his training and breathed deeply to calm himself.

“You’re awfully shy this morning.” Hisoka placed the plate of pancakes on the bed head. “What’s on your mind?” Without asking permission, he reached over and started combing his fingers through Illumi’s messy bed hair. Illumi closed his eyes. The sensation was nice and relaxing.

“I’m not used to people seeing me like this,” he confessed honestly. He’d slept with Hisoka many times before. Many times. He’d even gone on what could be referred to as “dates” with Hisoka. But he’d never actually stayed the night. Last night, he must have been too exhausted after all their fun. He’d slept so soundly that Hisoka had gotten up without waking him.

Hisoka considered his words for a moment, stroking his hair. “I like this side of you,” he said earnestly. “If you can find someone you can be vulnerable with, I think that’s a special thing. You should cherish it.” A slight crease formed at Illumi’s brow. Was Hisoka talking about himself? He opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but Hisoka continued. “Can I kiss you?”

The question startled Illumi. Certainly, he’d kissed Hisoka before. Did he need to ask permission now? “Go ahead,” he agreed, shifting to face Hisoka a little better.

Surprisingly tenderly, Hisoka placed his hands on either side of Illumi’s face and brought their lips together. This kiss was entirely different from every other they had shared until now. Usually there was a hungry passion. They kissed roughly and messily. Right now, there was no hurried sensation. Illumi thought what they were sharing between them… must have been some kind of love. Hisoka’s lips were soft as they moved against Illumi’s, his tongue lightly tracing the outline of Illumi’s lips. 

“I like this side of you too,” Illumi whispered, smiling against Hisoka’s lips. Maybe if they were both vulnerable together, that would be ok. Illumi ran his fingers through Hisoka’s hair now, pushing his fringe back to reveal his forehead. It was a difficult decision. He looked incredibly sexy with both styles. “Can I stay for dinner?” Illumi asked.

Hisoka chuckled. “We haven’t even finished breakfast.” He pulled away from Illumi to retrieve the plate of pancakes. He touched them with one finger. “Ah. They’ve gone cold.” He made a disappointed expression. He ran a finger through the maple syrup and offered it to Illumi. He sucked on it, rolling his tongue around Hisoka’s finger. Even this was a very intimate gesture Illumi could have never imagined himself doing a year ago.

“I can make something else,” Illumi suggested. Hisoka’s eyebrows shot up. “Of course I can cook too,” Illumi cut him off, rolling his eyes. He stood from the bed, leaving the sheet trailing behind him. He could feel Hisoka’s eyes following him as he crossed the room the retrieve his clothes.

“Wait,” Hisoka commanded. Illumi turned back to face him. He reached behind him and untied his apron. He tossed it to Illumi, who caught it with one hand. “Wear this. I want to watch you cook for me.”


End file.
